Tell me a Bedtime Story
by ladybugisbored
Summary: Mikasa tells her daughter a bedtime story and Levi listens.


Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, a well loved king and queen rules. The people love their monarch, the kingdom is prosperous, and every subject is contented and happy living under their rule. The king and queen, however, lack one thing. They do not have a child to lavish with their love and wealth. They waited and waited for a very long time until one day, the king received the news they had been waiting for so long – the queen is with child.

After nine months of waiting, the queen gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The king is filled with joy and he held a feast to celebrate the birth of their daughter. The whole kingdom is invited to the celebration. Rich or poor, nobility or commoner gathered in the palace to give their blessings and good wishes for the child. Even the seven fairy godmothers that protect the kingdom were present to give their gifts. They gave her the gift of beauty, intelligence, strength and all other good things. As the fairy godmothers bestow the child with their gifts, the black witch of the kingdom suddenly appeared.

The witch had been harboring a long list of resentment towards the king and queen and the happy event of the birth of their child had only added fuel to the witch's ire. The whole kingdom fears her for she cast dark spells and curse people with or without reasonable cause. She also controls an army of cruel giants – titans, as the people call them. And so, with the help of the fairy godmothers three walls were built to protect the kingdom. This forced the evil witch to live alone in the dark forest of the giant trees. From her cauldron she saw the gathering in the palace and her rage was renewed.

Before anyone could react at her sudden appearance, she spoke at once. "Since the whole kingdom had already given their good wishes and the fairy godmothers had already bestowed their gifts, allow me, my king and queen, to present my own. When she reaches her fifteenth year, she will prick her finger with a needle and she will immediately die." After saying this she immediately vanished.

Everyone in the feast was distressed with the spell the witch had cast. The queen is in tears and the king had immediately ordered that all needles in the kingdom be confiscated and destroyed. Amid the chaos, one of the fairy godmother stepped forward. Apparently, the evil witch appeared before she can even speak.

"Your highness, the curse the evil witch had cast is powerful but can be undone. Unfortunately, my power is not enough to undo the curse. However, I can cast a spell to save the life of the princess." The seventh fairy approached the sleeping princess and said sadly, "On your fifteenth birthday, you will prick your hand with a needle. You will not die but you will fall into a hundred years of sleep." With that, the fate of the princess is sealed.

XXX

"What a boring story," Levi said as he lean against the door frame. "Is that what you tell her every night? No wonder you are able to get her to sleep." He walked towards the small bed where his wife is tucking their daughter under the sheets.

"Ha-ha. Boring indeed, but effective nonetheless," Mikasa said as she make sure that their daughter is finally asleep. When she is satisfied, she finally closed the lights and they silently left the room.

"So what happened next?" Levi asked as he pulled the door close.

"I thought you said it was a boring story?" Mikasa asked with a raised brow.

"I have difficulty sleeping. Maybe it will also help me fall asleep faster." In truth, he just wanted to spend some time alone with her. The past two weeks had been chaotic and he had barely seen her because of his busy schedule. "So, what happened next?" he prompted as he followed his wife in the kitchen.

"Hmmm…let me see," she said as she starts to make coffee. "Ah!" she said in mock surprise. "The years passed and the princess reached her fifteenth birthday then she did prick her finger with a needle and slept for a hundred years."

Levi snorted. "Tch, there's more to it than that," he answered as he lowered himself in a chair.

"Well, let's just reserve it for another night of storytelling," she said with a wink as she handed him a cup of steaming coffee.

XXX

**_Yes, this is the story of sleeping beauty. I hope I'm not breaking any rules?_**


End file.
